L'effet d'être parfait
by dockygirl
Summary: Petite fic basée sur un passage concernant les plastiques/parfaits dans l'épisode 84 de SLG. Elle mentionnera plusieurs Youtubers (Mathieu Sommet *What?*, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun...) ainsi que leurs compagnons d'aventures (Les personnalités SLG, Richard, Plectrum...). C'est ma première fanfic sur ce 'monde' donc ... here we go! Bonne lecture :). PS: rien ne m'appartient.
1. En garde!

_Petit mot: Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici une petite fic basée sur un passage concernant les plastiques/parfaits dans l'épisode 84 de SLG._

_La fic mentionnera plusieurs Youtubers (Mathieu Sommet *What?*, Antoine Daniel, LinksTheSun...) ainsi que leurs compagnons d'aventures (Les personnalités SLG, Richard, Plectrum...)._

_C'est ma première fanfic sur ce 'monde' donc ... here we go!_

_Bonne lecture :)._

_Voilà cinq ans qu'a commencé la plastification. Ceux qui le désiraient pouvaient contre une somme astronomique d'argent se transformer en... en ce qu'ils appelaient un parfait . La première année, il n'y en avait que quelques uns. Puis, au fur et à mesure, de plus en plus de personnes ont tout sacrifié pour être comme eux, quitte à se séparer de leurs familles._

_Bientôt, à chaque fois que l'on zappait à la télévision, on voyait des parfaits. Aux infos, sur les chaînes musicales, dans les talk-shows. A terme, même les hautes sphères de l'Etat s'étaient transformées._

_Ils ont commencé à montrer du doigt les imparfaits , qui selon eux, apportaient les maladies, la violence, le chômage, tous ceux qui n'avaient pu se payer la plastification étaient à présent des indésirables._

_Ce matin, j'ai regardé à la télévision. Le président de notre Nation a déclaré qu'il était temps de purger notre pays de la laideur. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout..._

.TOC

Mathieu arrêta la musique, sentant qu'une menace pesait derrière la porte. Il n'attendait plus personne depuis que la guerre des parfaits avait débuté.

-c'est ouvert répondit-il d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Sans surprise, un garde de l'Armée des Plastiques entra dans son appartement. La figure de cire semblait tout droit sortir du Musée Grévin. Pas d'émotion apparente. Chemise blanche immaculée. Son regard parcourra rapidement l'ensemble de la pièce, pour venir se poser ensuite, tel un oiseau guettant sa proie, sur le visage du youtuber.

-Bonjour citoyen 182. Avez-vous prévu une plastification dans les 3 semaines et 5 jours à venir ?

Mathieu se frotta les yeux, fatigué de répondre encore et toujours la même chose à chaque nouvelle visite. Elles se faisaient de plus en plus régulières avec les nouveaux décrets. Combien de temps ce manège allait-il encore durer?

-Non.

-C'est regrettable Citoyen, je dois vous ajouter au registre de la purge.

Un air de panique traversa les yeux du jeune homme. La purge. C'est là qu'ils avaient emmené ses autres compagnons, et ses amis Youtubers. Le dernier message qu'il avait reçu d'Antoine était le suivant. Deux jours auparavant.

_'Ils arrivent. J'ai caché Richard, mais c'est trop tard pour moi. Ils m'ont repéré. Ils viennent me chercher pour la Purge. Je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant. Désolé Mathieu. Ne les laisse pas t'attraper mec...Par la Sainte Pelle, ils sont nombreux, je les vois en bas de chez moi. Ils arrivent. Adieu, Ennemi Juré. '_

Mais le garde ne le laissa pas se perdre dans ses pensées plus longtemps.

-Il est indiqué sur mon dossier que vous vivez en collacation avec une autre personne. Où se trouve t-elle?

Mathieu n'eut le temps de répondre, qu'un coup de feu retentit.

Les yeux du garde s'ouvrirent d'effroi. Les plastiques avaient beau être parfaits, ils ne l'étaient pas tout à fait. Malgré tous ces changements, ils restaient vulnérables aux armes. Il fixa l'impact de la balle avec surprise,ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort.

Mathieu fixa la porte, choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une voix bien connue retentit dans le petit studio.

-J'tavais bien dit que vivre avec moi avait ses bons côtés! Allez, on dégage gamin!

Le Patron! Mathieu se leva précipitamment et alla serrer dans ses bras son double, fou de joie et de soulagement. Il l'avait échappé belle!

-Eh, doucement gamin! C'est ton téléphone ou t'es content de me voir dans ta poche?

-C'est mon téléphone idiot! Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient attrapé comme les autres...

Le Patron lui lança un sourire diabolique, et répondit avec son éternelle voix rauque

-Gamin, tu m'as pris pour qui ? Jsuis pas le roi de l'Enfer pour rien. Et puis, j'tavais promis de t'aider, comme tu l'as fait une fois. Mais faut pas qu'on traine. Dès qu'ils verront que le garde est mort, ils se lanceront à notre recherche. Et s'ils nous trouvent, on est morts.

-Où est-ce qu'on peut aller ? La ville est quadrillée de patrouilles.

-Prends le strict minimum. Des armes, de l'argent, des clopes, et des préservatifs, on ne sait jamais...

Mathieu commença à faire un sac, et manqua de s'étouffer à la dernière remarque du Patron.

-Tu penses à ça, même maintenant?

-Y'a jamais de mauvais moment pour ne pas y penser Gamin... Un jour à un enterrement...

-Oui, non, t'es mignon mais je ne veux pas savoir ... répliqua Mathieu, étouffant une grimace.

-Roh, tu gâches tout le fun...

-Tu sais où l'on peut se cacher Patron ? demanda le jeune homme, en finissant de ranger les maigres affaires qu'il prenait.

-Ouais. Là où y'a Richard.

Mathieu le fixa soudainement.

-Tu sais où est Richard? Et Antoine ? Tu as de ses nouvelles?

-Ouais, je sais où est Richard, il m'a contacté avant que le géant ne l'emmène. Il m'a filé son "adresse". Plectrum est avec lui également.

-Links aussi?

-Désolé Gamin, ils ont emmené tes deux amis au Centre National de la Plastification, en même temps que Prof.

Le coeur de Mathieu se serra à l'écoute de ces nouvelles. Ses amis avaient été faits prisonniers... Ils lui manquaient tellement. Et Le Prof. Après l'avoir renvoyé pour le remplacer par l'Instant Panda, il s'en était voulu. Car même s'il appréciait les moments passés avec Maïtre Panda à composer toutes ces musiques, les questions du Prof lui manquaient. Le Prof lui manquait.

Le Patron avait dù suivre le cours de ses pensées, car il déposa une main chaleureuse sur ses épaules.

-T'inquiète pas Gamin, ils sont encore en vie. D'après mes informations, ils seront purgés d'ici trois jours. Tu étais le suivant sur la liste.

-Nous devons les sauver! Et le Geek, le Hippie, et Panda? Des nouvelles ?

-Ils sont dans un autre endroit. Eux seront purgés plus tard. Les créateurs avant les copies.

Mathieu soupira. Au moins, ses compagnons étaient en sécurité pour le moment. Mais pour combien de temps?

-T'es prêt Gamin ? Va falloir qu'on se grouille.

-Jsuis prêt Patron.

-Si c'était dit dans un autre contexte, j'aurais pas mal d'idées pour qu'on s'occupe ...

Mathieu soupira en laissant échapper un rire. Bon sang que ça lui avait manqué cet humour stupide et franchement inquiétant parfois. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à son studio.

Une nouvelle aventure commençait...


	2. Dessine moi un mouton!

Pendant ce temps-là, au repère de Richard, les résistants mettaient en place certains plans.

-J'ai reçu des nouvelles du Patron les gars, il se ramène ici avec son boss… attaqua Richard.

-As-tu des nouvelles d'Antoine ? demande un Samuel inquiet pour son propre créateur.

-Hélas non Sam'... mais j'ai eu une idée. Il nous faut de l'aide. Des renforts.

-Jpeux essayer de récupérer quelques armes suggéra Plectrum, sans grande conviction. Je ne suis pas le plus utile niveau muscles, mais je peux aider à gérer les opérations...

-Man, je suis un ventilateur. Tu crois que je suis utile au niveau muscles ? rétorqua Samuel, un brin exaspéré de ne pouvoir aider Antoine. Parce que malgré tout, il l'appréciait son Antoine!

-J'ai mieux que ça Plect'. Des armes à disposition, qui pourraient nous être fournies en temps réel, à la seconde où on en a besoin. Et c'est là que tu vas intervenir Sammy.

Ses deux compères le regardèrent avec intérêt. Que prévoyait le chien en peluche?

-J'ai mené ma petite enquête ces derniers mois sur Deviant Art'. Des messages codés, pour que les parfaits ne les remarquent pas, ont été diffusés sur le réseau. Une patate dans un coin d'un dessin, une pelle sur un dessin de chat. Patate, Pelle... ça ne vous rappelle rien ?

-ça ne me rappelle aucune info lue dans un Point Culture ...

-SAINTE PATATE ET SAINTE PELLE! MAIS OUI C EST CLAIR ! Cria Samuel, frappé d'un éclair de génie.

-Bien vu Samuel! En effet, ce sont les signes des mouvements de Sainte Patate et Sainte Pelle, qu'Antoine a abordé dans un What The Cut. Je me suis donc renseigné sur ces messages auprès de notre maître, et il s'avère que j'avais raison...comme d'habitude à vrai dire.

-Je ne te suis pas trop Richard. En quoi ces signes peuvent nous être d'une quelconque utilité? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un fan qui fait des fan-arts, voilà tout ?

-Non Plectrum, c'est bien plus que ça. Antoine m'a avoué qu'il échangeait des informations de cette façon, afin de voir comment ça se passait dans les autres villes. Pas la peine de dire que ça ne se passe pas bien non plus dans les petites provinces du pays...

-Mais Rich", c'est qui qui communique avec Antoine?

-Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée Samuel? Voyonssss ... un petit effort!

-Mathieu ?

-NUMERO 1! : Mathieu? non ? NUMERO 2! : Kriss? NUMERO ...

-TA GUEULE PLECTRUM! hurla Richard. Ah, ça fait du bien. J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire quand je regarde un point culture. Non pas Mathieu, bande de pénis affligeants! NYO!

-Qui ? demanda le petit fantôme. Et merci pour le point Culture, c'est trop de compliments !

-NYO! Le gars qui se masturbe à notre fenêtre tous les jours et qui t'a sauvé le jour de ton enlèvement Samuel! De rien Plectrum chéri. Tout le plaisir est pour moi si tu vois ce que je veux dire … Enfin bref.

-Ah bah oui, suis-je bête, répondit Samuel en se _facepalmant _de sa pale de ventilateur.

-Bien. D'après ce qu'Antoine m'a dit, avant d'être embarqué, Nyo, le roi du stabilo, a découvert un pouvoir formidable contre les parfaits. Il peut matérialiser dans l'air tout ce qu'il souhaite. Des armes, des bombes, des filets, des cordes... tout. Il suffit de le dessiner, et PAF ça apparait devant nous. Mais ça pompe pas mal d'énergie à celui qui crée cela, car c'est une technologie très moderne, issue partiellement de celle que les Parfaits utilisent. Nyo s'entraine à dessiner différents modèles, dans une petite maison retirée dans la campagne, pas très loin d'ici. Il demande de la compagnie. C'est pour ça que tu vas y aller Samuel, pour l'aider, et le ramener ici.

-Moi ? Mais comment ?

-En volant.

Samuel le 'regarda' étonné. Lui voler? Impossible, il n'était qu'un ventilateur, pas Mary Poppins!

-Richard, comment pourrais-je voler? Je n'ai pas d'ailes.

-Mais tu as des pales. Demain, il est prévu qu'il fasse un vent. Tu vas t'aider de ça pour te diriger.

-Et les parfaits? S'ils me voient? répondit d'un air apeuré Samuel. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper.

-Le Patron m'a dit qu'ils surveillaient les habitations et le sol principalement. Et puis, un ventilateur emporté par le vent, personne n'y prêtera attention. Au pire, ça amusera les derniers survivants qui te verront. Et puis Nyo n'habite pas très loin. A 20 kilomètres d'ici.

-Mais comment pourrais-je le ramener ? Une tempête, il n'y en a pas cent par ces temps-ci...

-Tu verras ça avec lui. Je l'ai prévenu cet après-midi, par dessin. Enfin, par un essai de dessin. De ma b*te. Mais je crois qu'il a compris le message...

-Un autre type de dessin m'aurait étonné murmura Plectrum, blasé des frasques de son ami. Du coup moi dans l'histoire ?

-On attend le Patron et son humain, Samuel et Nyo nous rejoignent en parallèle, et on monte un plan pour aller les sauver. J'ai besoin de toute ta culture pour concocter une idée maléfique. On a trois jours pour mettre ça en place. Avant la Purge.

-D'accord. Je me mets en vol dès ce soir.

-Et moi je vais réfléchir à tous les moyens de sauver nos créateurs renchérie Plectrum, motivé d'être utile.

Richard sourit à la vue de cet enthousiasme. Ils allaient les battre ces Plastiques. Ils allaient sauver leurs amis coûte que coûte…


	3. Boom!

_Voici déjà le troisième chapitre de cette petite fic ! _

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment appréciable ^^._

_Pour celles et ceux qui ne connaissent pas trop Nyo, je l'ai découvert il y a peu grâce à une vidéo de conférence avec Antoine, Mathieu et Links appelée TGS 2013 (ainsi que dans certains WTC). Je vous conseille de la regarder. Nyo est un très bon dessinateur qui réalise des chroniques sur internet également._

_Un nouveau Youtuber *du moins une de ses personnalités* apparaitra dans ce chapitre, et à priori l'équipe Youtube sera au complet pour le reste de cette histoire._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques, commentaires positifs (ou négatifs é_è) … ect afin que je les prenne en compte pour les futures mises à jour._

_Encore et toujours, rien ne m'appartient, uniquement le monde dans lequel progressent les personnages et personnalités._

_Sur ce, j'arrête le roman blabla, et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !_

La tempête avait débuté vers cinq heures du matin. Le vent soufflait par rafales, faisant danser les arbres sur un rythme endiablé. Météo Parfaite ne s'était donc pas trompée.

Richard jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La route était déserte. Les Parfaits ne dormaient plus, la notion de sommeil n'existant plus pour les nouvelles créatures après tous les changements effectués sur leurs corps. Cependant, pour rester « parfait », il était nécessaire de recevoir une dose journalière et importante de bottox. C'est pour cela que les plastiques se confinaient dans une capsule entre minuit et sept heures du matin, chacun ayant un horaire précis, se faisant délivrer dans ce confinement leurs ingrédients. La séance durait environ deux heures. Ces capsules n'étaient fonctionnelles que la nuit. Personne ne savait pourquoi.

Les résistants avaient bien compris ce manège, et effectuaient leurs opérations commando dans ces tranches horaires la plupart du temps. Mais des patrouilles rôdaient toujours, ce qui avait conduit la plupart des youtubers en prison, en attente de la Purge.

Le chien en Peluche se tourna vers Samuel.

-La voie est libre, et le vent souffle fort. Si tu fais tourner tes pales suffisamment vite, tu pourras t'envoler.

-Si jamais on s'en sort tous, je veux qu'Antoine retente ça dans un de ses WTC.

Richard laissa échapper un rire rauque.

-Deal. J'ai déjà fait passer mon sac rempli de s…

-Super ! le coupa Plectrum. Mais le jour va bientôt se lever. Samuel ne devrait pas trainer pour pouvoir voler en toute tranquillité et rejoindre Nyo…

-Tu as raison… j'ai calé un message –codé bien sûr- dans ton pied stabilisateur, pour Nyo afin qu'il puisse nous joindre une fois que vous vous serez retrouvés.

-D'accord. Je lui transmettrai.

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors entre eux. Richard et Samuel se regardèrent, ressentant un pincement au cœur à l'idée de se quitter. Les deux amis s'appréciaient énormément, et les derniers mots d'Antoine à leur encontre avant sa mise en prison étaient « prenez soin l'un de l'autre les gars ».

-Il faut que tu y ailles Sammy. Tu vas y arriver. J'ai confiance en toi.

Samuel soupira, stressé.

-Quoi qu'il se passe Richard, si jamais ça se passe mal, je veux que tu saches…

-Vieille moule à frire, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tout va bien se passer Sam'. Alors je compte sur toi pour que l'on se revoie dans deux jours. Okay ?

-Okay Rich'. On va le faire. Pour Antoine.

-Et Links ! rajouta Plectrum

-Et les tous autres, t'inquiète Casper on ne les oublie pas.

Le chien en peluche était gêné. Il ne voulait pas montrer à la face du monde que derrière ce cœur de pervers, se cachait un grand sensible qui tenait beaucoup à son entourage. Quelle image de lui auraient ensuite les gens lors d'un visionnage de WTC ?

Samuel s'avança donc en sautillant jusqu'à la fenêtre, en faisant tourner ses pales.

-Bon voyage Samuel. Mes salutations à Nyo dit Plectrum.

-Vole mon ventilo ! Et savoure ce moment. Après la tondeuse à gazon, tu seras le premier ventilateur à écrire l'histoire en VOLANT ! C'est trop Badass quoi!

-Tu m'étonnes Richard…on se revoie dans deux jours alors.

Et dans un dernier regard pour ses amis, Samuel s'élança dans les airs.

_**[Quelques heures auparavant, à quelques kilomètres de la cachette de Richard et Plectrum. ]**_

Mathieu et le Patron étaient partis précipitamment du studio qu'ils partageaient, prenant le strict nécessaire. L'homme pervers étant au courant des rechargements de nuit des parfaits, il avait conduit le présentateur dans un repère sûr, en attendant la tombée du jour. Heureusement, aucune patrouille ne circulait au moment de leur fuite, ce qui les avait grandement arrangés.

L'endroit était précaire, et on pouvait ressentir une forte odeur nauséabonde dans les deux petites pièces qui le constituait. Mathieu sentait son ventre jouer aux montagnes russes. Il essaya au maximum de ne pas respirer.

-C'est vraiment dégueu comme odeur mec. Tu nous as conduits dans un endroit super glauque.

-Désolé Princesse, on n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'arrêter dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en ce moment répondit d'un air ironique le Patron.

-Je sais, je sais, mais bon …

-Et dire qu'il y a peu de temps, c'était un Bordel renommé, avec plein de vierges se mit à rêver l'homme au costume.

-Chut. Tais-toi, je ne veux pas savoir le coupa un Mathieu assez fatigué et stressé.

-Oh, j'oubliais que j'étais avec ma favorite petite prude s'amusa à rétorquer le Patron. Il adorait embêter son protégé.

-Bref. On fait quoi alors ? Il faut qu'on rejoigne Richard et Plectrum pour trouver des renforts d'ici trois jours. C'est court. Et j'ai pas envie que la mission échoue…

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué le fonctionnement des parfaits. On reste là jusqu'à deux heures du mat'. Après, on se fait la malle jusqu'à la cachette de Richard. C'est dans une petite grotte dans les bois environnants, autour de là où Samuel s'était fait enlevé. D'après eux, Antoine avait repéré les lieux, et venait régulièrement mettre du ravitaillement. Les trois n'ont pas besoin de se nourrir, mais Richard m'a assuré qu'il y avait de la nourriture et des bouteilles d'eau pour quelques jours. Et c'est dans le sous-bois, les parfaits ne viendront –à priori- pas trop nous embêter. Ils se contentent seulement des grandes villes pour le moment.

-Heureusement qu'Antoine a tout prévu. J'adore ce mec.

-c'est pas une nouvelle Gamin…

Mathieu préféra ne pas relever. Il prit un paquet de biscuit dans son sac et l'ouvrit.

-T'en veux ?

Le Patron regarda la nourriture d'un air désolé derrière ses lunettes noires, mais le prit sans dire un mot.

Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse quel chemin emprunter pour arriver sans encombre au point de rendez-vous. Il n'osait dire à Mathieu que pour sortir de la ville, ils devaient passer l'un des barrages les plus dangereux après celui de la prison. Il devait coûte que coûte trouver un moyen de détourner l'attention des gardes pour que Mathieu puisse passer.

Ses paroles semblèrent être entendues, car deux voix familières résonnèrent à l'extérieur de leur cachette.

-HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZZZZ !

-Euh… POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

-HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ AVEC DE LA DYNAMITE

Mathieu sursauta à ces cris. Les personnages de Kriss ! Quelle chance ! Mais s'ils continuaient à faire un tel boucan, ils allaient tous se faire repérer !

Le Patron sortit en vitesse de leur cachette et attrapa les deux protagonistes par le bras.

-Vous me suivez sans un mot si vous voulez sauver Kriss.

De façon surprenante, à l'évocation de leur créateur, les deux personnalités s'arrêtèrent de parler.

-Tout m'étonne de jours en jours mec. Eux qui se taisent, c'est bien la meilleure s'exclama Mathieu.

-Mathieu ! Patron ! Y'a Crocomo qui te cherche !

-Tu sais où il est gamin ?

-Avec le beauf et la féministe. Et le Pirate aussi. Je crois. Ils sont cachés. Pourquoiiiiiiiiiii ?

-Il aurait pu nous aider. Mais s'ils sont en sécurité, tant mieux. C'est vraiment une aubaine que vous soyez là ! Kriss est en prison lui aussi ?

-Oui, il s'est fait prendre comme un naze avec le hippie répondit le petit en se curant le nez.

-HIHIHI JE SUIS UN GATEAU DE RIZ !

Le Patron se tourna vers lui, sa patience commençant à faire défaut.

-Alors écoute-moi bien l'asticot, si je te promets une caisse entière de dynamite et briquets, tu peux te la boucler et te retenir de faire tout sauter jusqu'à cette nuit ?

-OUIOUIOUI !

-Biennnn. Le Patron soupira, surveillant d'un coin de l'œil au piercing le gâteau de riz qui s'était roulé dans un coin.

-et moi ? et moi ? et moi ? Pourquoi j'en ai pas moi hein hein hein ? POURQUOIIIII ?

-Parce que Gamin. La dynamite c'est pas pour les enfants… quoi qu'une fois dans un hôtel, je me souviens que ce petit avait …

-MAIS EUH POURQUOIIIIIIIIII ?

-OK. Si tu te tais, on t'offre un tank en même temps que les cadeaux du gâteau de riz, répliqua Mathieu, à bout de nerfs.

-wouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! D'accord !

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis de SLG purent être tranquille durant la soirée. Vers 21h00, Le Patron proposa à tous de dormir un peu, pour reprendre des forces avant leur sortie nocturne.

-Réveille-moi dans deux heures, pour faire le roulement, déclara Mathieu, après que le Patron ait choisi de rester éveillé.

-T'inquiète pas Gamin, jpeux faire toute la garde jusqu'à deux heures.

-Mais, tu as besoin de dormir toi aussi Patron...

-Gamin, tu crois que j'ai sérieusement le temps de dormir quand je couche avec toutes ces personnes la nuit?

Le Patron fit un signe avec ses sourcils en direction de Mathieu, qui voulait en dire long.

-Alors tu dors gamin, pour être en pleine forme dans quelques heures. C'est moi le Patron ici.

-Avoue que tu as rêvé de dire cette phrase toute ta vie rigola Mathieu en étouffant un bâillement. Malgré l'heure relativement tôt, Mathieu n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux jours.

-Dors.

Mathieu roula des yeux avant de se coucher dans un recoin, s'endormant rapidement, malgré la précarité de l'endroit. La dernière chose qu'il aperçut fut le Patron, son pistolet à la main et prêt à tirer, observant le monde environnant à travers la fenêtre.

[…]

-Gamin ! Réveille-toi.

Mathieu se réveilla en sursautant, l'homme pervers le secouant vivement.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que ?

-Chut, moins fort ! Il est l'heure d'y aller. Les deux persos de Kriss sont déjà prêts. La rue est déserte, on a le temps d'aller jusqu'au barrage.

Mathieu s'étira, déplorant un manque cruel de café, puis se leva.

-Bon, ben, allons-y. Tu nous guides Patron.

Les personnalités de Kriss restaient muettes, mais trépignaient sur place d'envie de voir leurs cadeaux.

Ils sortirent ainsi sans bruit de leur cachette, Le Patron en tête, et Mathieu fermant le rang.

L'homme au costume les fit passer par des recoins sombres, évitant de s'exposer à une menace. Il ne fallait pas non plus passer sous les lampadaires, qui auraient pu les faire repérer des Plastiques.

Finalement, sans encombre, après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au barrage, dernier point avant leur courte liberté.

-Cinq gardes. Je n'ai que deux balles… il faut les distraire, pour qu'on puisse passer de l'autre côté de ce portail.

Son regard se porta sur les personnalités de Kriss, ce qui n'échappa pas à Mathieu.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas les utiliser ? chuchota t-il.

-Un peu d'aide ne fait jamais de mal gamin …

-C'est les personnalités de Kriss ! Je n'aimerai pas que dans le cas inverse, on vous utilise vous ! Pas question de s'en servir comme bouclier de protection !

-Le riz peut nous aider avec sa dynamite. Il nous en voudra pas Gamin. Et puis lui, il réapparait toujours de toute manière…

Mathieu regarda le gâteau de riz, qui s'amusait avec sa dynamite. Il semblait plongé dans son propre monde, plutôt inquiétant au regard de son expression et de son rire contenu. Le présentateur soupira.

-Ok ok. Mais c'est le seul tu m'as compris ? Le gosse reste avec nous.

Les murmures entre les deux s'arrêtèrent, et ils regardèrent les personnalités de Minute Papillon. Le gosse les questionna.

-Et mon Tank ?

-tu vas l'avoir, mais plus tard.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que … les vilains méchants là-bas l'ont volé. On doit le retrouver. Donc tu viens avec nous. Mais il faut toujours rester bien silencieux.

Le gosse agita la tête en signe de compréhension. Il tenait vraiment à son tank pour impressionner tous ces copains d'école.

-Alors écoute le nem sur pattes. Tu vas avancer jusqu'au portail. Tant que tu n'es pas arrivé au portail, s'ils te posent une question, 'tu réponds je viens pour la purge'. Jusque là tu comprends ?

Un regard hébété lui fit écho.

-On va dire que oui. Bon, une fois que tu arrives au portail, tu sors ta dynamite, et tu fais tout péter. C'est compris ? demande le Patron, pas sûr du gâteau de riz.

Ce dernier agita la tête, et partit en courant comme un dingue

-HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de rizzzzzz

Les cinq gardes levèrent la tête d'un seul homme, et pointèrent leur arme en direction du petit homme.

-Halte là Citoyen inconnu. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de riz, et je viens pour la purge ! répondit l'intéressé en ne s'arrêtant pas de courir.

-Nous te sommons de t'arrêter Citoyen inconnu. Nous allons t'identifier !

Mais le gâteau ne s'arrêta pas, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-HIHIHI je suis un gâteau de riz, qui vient pour la Purge, avec une mèche trop courte !

Le gâteau de riz alluma alors la mèche et avant qu'ils n'aient pu donner l'alerte, les gardes se retrouvèrent au cœur d'une explosion impressionnante.

BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mathieu, le Patron et le gosse se protégèrent des débris qui volèrent dans leur direction, avant de relever la tête, observant les dégâts.

-Apparemment y'a plus de gardes en vie. Ca a marché Patron !

Les cadavres des gardes étaient étendus sur le sol, et à la place du gâteau de riz, une simple trace au sol. La personnalité s'était évaporée.

Une alarme rugissante se fit alors entendre. L'explosion avait été entendue par les patrouilles environnantes et étant de bons parfaits, ils venaient régler le problème de cet évènement inattendu de leur part.

Le Patron attrapa la main de Mathieu, qui attrapa à son tour celle de l'enfant.

-On ne traine pas gamins. Ils vont nous repérer. On court sans s'arrêter jusqu'au-delà du portail. On arrivera quelques mètres après dans les bois.

Une course déchainée se mit en route, les trois garçons essayant de sortir au plus vite de ce point critique. Des voitures de police semblaient se rapprocher au loin.

-Il faudrait que j'arrête la cigarette, je n'arrive pas courir ! Hurla Mathieu.

-Plus vite ! s'époumona le Patron. On y est presque !

Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans leur direction.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Un cri de douleur perça dans la nuit.

_**L'un d'entre eux venait d'être touché.**_


	4. Les démons de minuit

_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_

_Voici la suite des aventures de nos amis youtubers face aux Plastiques. Je suis désolée pour l'attente après une fin de chapitre 3 … à suspens, mais pendant ces vacances, je n'avais pas eu trop d'occasions à m'y remettre ^^'._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira __. Bonne lecture !_

[…]

_Le Patron attrapa la main de Mathieu, qui attrapa à son tour celle de l'enfant._

_-On ne traine pas gamins. Ils vont nous repérer. On court sans s'arrêter jusqu'au-delà du portail. On arrivera quelques mètres après dans les bois. _

_Une course déchainée se mit en route, les trois garçons essayant de sortir au plus vite de ce point critique. Des voitures de police semblaient se rapprocher au loin._

_-Il faudrait que j'arrête la cigarette, je n'arrive pas courir ! Hurla Mathieu._

_-Plus vite ! s'époumona le Patron. On y est presque ! _

_Soudain, des coups de feu retentirent dans leur direction._

_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !_

_Un cri de douleur perça dans la nuit._

_**L'un d'entre eux venait d'être touché.**_

[…]

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Le patron se retourna au son du cri, pour observer un Mathieu qui s'écroula par terre, se tenant la jambe.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines à cette vue, et il déchargea son fusil sur l'ennemi qui fonçait droit sur eux. Le gosse s'était stoppé dans sa course au moment du tir, complétement tétanisé, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il n'était qu'un enfant après tout…

-MATHIEU ? Rah bordel de m*rde, faut pas trainer, d'autres vont arriver. File devant le gosse.

Voyons qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction de la part du petit, il lui cria dessus.

-GROUILLE TOI !

Le gosse sembla sortir de sa torpeur au moment où l'homme pervers se mit à lui hurler dessus, et il avança droit devant, dans la nuit, se mettant à pleurer.

-POURQUOUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Le Patron se pencha pour récupérer le présentateur qui se tordait de douleur.

-Patron …

-ça va aller gamin, ça va aller… tiens bon ! répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le Patron n'en menait pas large malgré les paroles rassurantes qu'il disait à Mathieu, laissant exprimer pour la première fois de la peur. Peur de perdre son boss.

Il le porta sur son épaule, grimaçant. Rien ne se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Pourtant, ils étaient si proches du but…

Avançant comme il le pouvait lorsque l'on porte quelqu'un sur son épaule, il rejoignit pourtant bien vite le gosse, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le sous-bois. Même sans lumière, le Patron se repérait dans ces bois.

[Mieux vaut que vous ne sachiez pas pourquoi il connaissait ces bois comme sa poche , croyez moi.]

Mathieu respirait difficilement, le gosse pleurait, et le Patron était dans une colère noire. Le seul point positif se trouvait être qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Les patrouilles semblaient avoir mis trop de temps à arriver sur les lieux pour pouvoir les suivre correctement. Mais malgré tout, le Patron pressa le pas.

-Tiens bon Mathieu, on arrive bientôt…

-c'est bien … la première fois .. qtum'appelles par mon prénom…

Le Patron ne répondit rien. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses et ses 'sentiments'. Il était le plus grand criminel que cette terre ait porté voyons. Il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça, et il en valait mieux ainsi. S'inquiéter pour un autre humain que lui, sans arrière-pensée ? Que nenni ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il montrait ce genre de sympathie envers une personnalité de l'équipe. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur faisait subir, il les considérait comme une sorte de famille. Remettre un paquet de drogue dans le tiroir du Hippie pendant qu'il dormait, insonoriser la grotte de Panda (oui bon, ça c'était parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses chants toute la journée)… Mais heureusement pour lui, personne ne s'en était aperçu. Et jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne l'avouerait à quelqu'un.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, indiquant au gosse de faire pareil.

-On y est.

Il se dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre où étaient gravées des initiales 'RAS '. Cela ne voulait pas dire « Rien A Signaler », mais Richard Antoine Samuel. Un code simple et innocent aux yeux des parfaits, mais compréhensible pour tous les amis de la compagnie.

Il murmura alors dans un petit creux de l'arbre.

-Ma bite, c'est pas une frite.

-Ta quoiiiiiiiii ? demanda le gosse, intrigué, qui avait entendu le code secret.

-Ma … glace au chocolat rétorqua le Patron, en maugréant. Ce gosse était vraiment pénible parfois.

Une trappe s'ouvrit alors à quelques pas de là, sous les racines d'un arbre voisin.

-Désolé Patron, on n'a pas de glace au chocolat ici…

La voix de Richard résonna dans la nuit.

Le Patron tourna la tête, et soupira de soulagement en voyant le chien en peluche.

-Richard ! Par Lucifer, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Il me faut de quoi soigner Mathieu au plus vite !

-Oh ? Descends, je vais demander à Plectrum de t'aider. Pendant ce temps, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Les trois échappés rentrèrent dans la cachette précaire. De là, un tunnel rejoignait la maison d' où s'était envolé Samuel un peu plus tôt.

L'endroit était petit, il n'y avait qu'un lit et quelques provisions de secours. Du papier était posé sur la table, si quelqu'un avait besoin de dessiner un plan. La pièce n'était que faiblement éclairée par 4 lampes torches et une lampe à pétrole.

-Plect', tu peux me situer la trousse des premiers secours ? Mathieu est blessé !

-Ok. Tiens salut Patron… et ?

-Moi je suis le gosse, un personnage de Kriss. Toi t'es qui le fantôme aux lunettes ?

-En…chanté répondit Plectrum d'un air qui disait tout le contraire. Plectrum, compagnon vedette de LinksTheSun.

-Ah oui mon papa il t'aime bien.

- Pierre… Martinet ? murmura faiblement Mathieu

-Sa…lut Rich' , Plectrum…

-Salut gamin ! Alors comme ça blessé dès le départ. Bon, déjà tu as mieux fait qu'Antoine, t'es avec nous soupira Richard.

-Allez gamin, montre-moi cette jambe ordonna le Patron, qui avait posé le présentateur sur le lit.

-une égratignure …

Le Patron observa la plaie. Heureusement, la balle ne l'avait qu'effleuré, mais la plaie était importante et commençait à s'infecter. Mathieu ne pourrait sûrement pas marcher pendant quelques jours, et ils n'avaient que trois jours pour sauver les autres. Tant pis, il allait se débrouiller avec ses amis démons pour sortir les présentateurs et leurs compagnons avant la Purge.

Pendant cette réflexion, le Patron avait nettoyé la plaie, et appliqué une gaz pour la nuit . Un parfait infirmier !

Tout le monde était étonné de découvrir cette facette de l'homme pervers.

-Man, où t'as appris ça ? demanda Richard, suivi de peu par Mathieu.

-Oh vous savez, j'ai côtoyé pas mal d'infirmières… entre deux jeux du Docteur et du patient … j'ai récolté deux/trois informations … répondit t il dans un demi sourire, sa voix toujours aussi rocailleuse. Tiens gamin, prends cette pilule, ça t'apaisera. Et voilà un bonbon pour toi le gosse.

Il tendit un petit cachet comme ceux que l'on peut voir dans certaines vidéos du youtuber. (le même remède mais dans un emballage de Haribo pour le petit)

Mathieu le prit sans se méfier, et tomba aussitôt dans un sommeil profond, suivi du gosse.

-Voilàààààà. Enfin tranquilles pour papoter murmura le Patron sous le regard interloqué de ses deux amis. Bah quoi ? Si Mathieu ne dort pas, il voudra nous accompagner dans les futurs déplacements, et avec sa jambe, c'est impossible. Et le gosse… n'en parlons pas.

-T'es un as toi quand même répondit Richard amusé.

Les trois compagnons s'installèrent autour de la table de fortune.

-Bon, dites-moi où vous en êtes les gars.

Plectrum et Richard entreprirent de raconter au Patron les nouvelles.

-Samuel a rejoint Nyo, et ils doivent nous recontacter. Les autres se sont fait attraper je suppose. Pas de nouvelles d'Ouki.

-Hum. La Purge est dans trois jours. On doit tous les délivrer avant cette date, sinon on peut dire adieu à nos amis, et à notre liberté. J'ai des disciples en Enfer, que je peux contacter, et envoyer dans les cellules voir comment sont les autres. On peut essayer de contacter Prof, pour qu'il nous file des formules pour construire des bombes… on essaye de réunir le plus de monde possible, et la nuit avant la Purge, on file à la Prison, et coûte que coûte, on fait sortir les autres réfléchit le Patron.

-Oh, tu crois que Prof peut nous aider ? Mais tes démons ne peuvent rien apporter ni rapporter. Ce ne sont que des ombres…

-Oui, mais ils peuvent retenir une formule, et revenir me la dicter… J'avais pensé à cette idée depuis un moment, mais je devais d'abord protéger Mathieu.

-Tu y tiens à ton Mathieu hein?

-Tout comme toi tu tiens à Antoine. Ces gars sont cons comme pas possible, mais sans eux on n'est pas grand-chose au final.

-C'est vrai. On passe pour des méchants, alors qu'en fait ..

-Wo wo wo. Jt'arrête tout de suite Richard. Je suis un méchant et un vrai. On n'est pas Roi de l'Enfer pour rien ! rétorqua un Patron renfrogné.

-Et bien moi je ne suis pas un méchant, mais je tiens beaucoup à Links aussi puisqu'on est dans les confidences.

-Pourvu qu'ils ne découvrent jamais cette conversation … murmura Richard.

Un silence s'imposa dans la pièce.

-Bon, les gars, vous pouvez surveiller Mathieu, le temps que j'appelle mes esclaves ?

-Vas y. On ne bouge pas.

Le Patron ressortit dans la forêt. Il écouta, à l'aguet du moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir une présence mais heureusement pour lui, à part quelques chouettes bruyantes, rien n'indiquait la présence des Plastiques. Il ferma alors les yeux et récita son incantation.

-Par les saintes vierges de l'Enfer, je fais appel à vous Démons d'autres temps.

Quatre « pop » résonnèrent à ses côtés.

Balthi, Chiméri, Rififi (ne rigolez pas, ce démon ne supporte pas son nom et maudit le premier qui se moque), et Erméri avaient répondu à la requête.

-Oh grand Diable, nous sommes à ton service. Que devons-nous faire ?

-Vous êtes au courant que ça va mal ici chez les humains. Si l'on n'agit pas, il n'y aura plus personne qui ira ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis. Les Plastiques sont de partout, et mes …camarades sont retenus prisonniers à différents endroits. Je n'ai que moins de trois jours avant leur perte, et la mienne.

-Mais Maître… si tu disparais, nous disparaissons aussi.

-En effet. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre aide. Chiméri, j'ai besoin que tu recherches où sont cachés Crocomo et ses compagnons. Une fois que tu l'as trouvé, reviens me voir.

-Bien Maître.

-Toi Balthi, je veux que tu ailles à la Prison principale. Erméri vient avec toi. Balthi, tu dois trouver un certain dénommé Prof, il porte une blouse blanche, un nœud pap, et des lunettes. Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part et celle de Mathieu. Demande-lui de te dicter la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une bombe très puissante.

-Quant à toi Erméri, tu iras dans la cellule des dénommés Antoine et LinkstheSun. Et Kriss aussi. Dis leur qu'on va essayer de les sortir de là au plus vite. S'ils ont des infos sur la Prison, qu'ils te les donnent.

-Bien Maître répondirent ils d'une même voix.

-Et moi Maître ?

-Toi Rififi (je vous vois en train de pouffer derrière votre écran. C'est mauvais pour vous ! Très mauvais !) tu vas aller observer le barrage de la prison. Observe le bien même très bien. Pendant toute la nuit. Je veux connaitre ses moindres détails, à quelle heure change la garde, combien sont-ils… Et une fois que tu as fini, reviens me voir. Tu auras une deuxième mission.

-Bien mon Roi.

-Maintenant disparaissez, et revenez me voir une fois votre travail accompli.

-Oui Maître ! déclarèrent – ils avant de disparaitre, se dirigeant vers leurs points respectifs.

[…]

Prison La Bastille Plastique, 03H00. Cellule du professeur.

Balthi se matérialisa dans la Prison, et aussi rapide qu'une ombre, il arpenta ses moindres recoins à la recherche du dénommé Prof.

Il tomba sur lui dans une aile écartée de la prison. La pièce était humide et sombre, et le pauvre homme était recroquevillé en position foetale, sa blouse collée contre lui. Son sommeil était agité, et il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

Balthi s'approcha de lui et murmura un « bouh » ! dans ses oreilles.

Le Prof se réveilla en sursaut et se retint de justesse d'hurler de frayeur lorsqu'il aperçut le Démon.

-Qui es-tu Démon de l'Enfer ? murmura t-il.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un Plastique.

-Je m'appelle Balthi, et je suis envoyé de la part de notre Roi. Le Patron, comme tu l'appelles, Humain.

-Le Patron ? Il va bien ? Et Mathieu ? Et les autres ? demanda Prof d'une voix surprise.

-Du calme. Le Patron et Mathieu sont en libertés pour le moment. Les autres je ne sais pas. Mon Maitre a envoyé Erméri ici à la recherche d'un dénommé Antoine Daniel, et LinksTheSun.

-Je vois. Mathieu a de la chance d'être encore en liberté… Ils vont venir nous sauver ?

- C'est ce que prévoit notre Maître. Il souhaiterait connaitre les ingrédients pour créer une bombe puissante.

-Ah. C'est une très bonne question. Tu n'as rien pour noter je suppose.

-Quelle perspicacité.

Le Prof sourit au sarcasme. Il n'avait pas eu de compagnie depuis si longtemps. Il était touché que le Patron ait pensé à lui, mais espérait sincèrement que cela ne se finirait pas comme la dernière fois dans un épisode de SLG.

-Essaye de bien retenir tous les ingrédients que je vais te dicter d'accord ? La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale.

-D'accord.

-Alors ….

[…]

Pendant ce temps là, dans la cellule des deux youtubers.

Erméri venait d'apparaitre devant un Links ahuri.

-Euh … salut ?

-Bonjour Humain. Réveille ton collègue.

Links s'exécuta sans le quitter des yeux.

-Antoine !

-mmm… laisse-moi dormir…

-Antoine réveille-toi !

-mmm…. Mais quoi spèce de tacos au sperzzzzzzzzzzz

-ANTOINE ! Links venait de hausser légèrement la voix, sans pour autant alerter les Plastiques, et secoua de toutes ses forces le dénommé Antoine.

- Y'a un démon devant nous bordel!

-HEIN ?

Antoine se redressa d'un coup et fixa d'un air hébété le Démon.

-QUEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? Mais mais mais

-Vous avez fini oui ? Je m'appelle Erméri, et je viens de la part de mon Roi.

-De ton Roi ? demanda Antoine d'un air moqueur.

-Le Patron comme vous avez coutume à l'appeler ici.

-MATHIEU ? s'exclamèrent les deux compères d'une même voix.

-Non non, le Patron. Il souhaiterait avoir des informations sur la prison, pour venir vous délivrer.

- J'ai peur de ce qu'il va nous faire subir pour le remercier après tout ça, mais c'est gentil de sa part de vouloir nous sortir de cet enfer… euh cauchemar, pardon, mauvais jeu de mot ! se rattrapa Links à temps, après un regard noir du démon à l'annonce du mot Enfer.

-Que connaissez-vous de la Prison ?

-Pas grand-chose. Nos repas sont servis à 7h00, 12h00 et 18h00, ils sont constitués principalement de biscottes et de l'eau. Un garde nous l'apporte, mais ils changent à chaque fois. Le matin, c'est numéro 42, à midi le 85 et le soir le 23. On ne sait pas pourquoi. La nuit, on entend du bruit dans la salle d'à côté. On pense qu'ils se rechargent, ou qu'ils torturent les prisonniers. Kriss est dans la cellule d'en face. C'est tout ce qu'on a. Les journées sont longues. Heureusement qu'on est 2 pour discuter…

-Très bien. Je m'en vais voir votre ami pour glaner d'autres informations.

- Dis-moi, où le Patron t'a-t-il contacté ? demanda soudainement Antoine

-A côté du barrage, dans la forêt B.

-Oh, il a dù rejoindre Richard ! s'écria l'homme à la crinière indomptable.

-Il était seul quand je l'ai rencontré.

-Hum, raison de plus. Peux tu transmettre un message à Richard et Samuel si tu les vois ?

- Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur soupira le Démon.

-s'il te plait ! Dis leur qu'ils me manquent beaucoup, et qu'ils ne tentent rien d'idiot pour essayer de me sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose !

-Pareil à Plectrum et Ouki.

-Quant à Mathieu, salue le bien de notre part, et remercie le de vouloir nous aider. Pas de bêtises lui non plus .. on s'est résignés à notre sort à deux jours près maintenant…

-je leur transmettrai… une liste de course peut être aussi avec ça ?

-Ne te moque pas Démon ! Nos heures sont comptées ! rétorqua Antoine

-Au pire, on se revoit en Enfer !

Et c'est sur ces paroles fort rassurantes que le Démon disparut.

- Man mais c'est génial ! s'écria Links. Tu imagines tous les points cultures que je pourrais faire avec un gars pareil ? Enfin un démon …

- Je ne pense pas qu'on aura autant de chance une prochaine fois …

[…]

Chiméri devait retrouver un dénommé Crocomo. N'ayant aucune idée de comment le rechercher, il décida de retourner en Enfer pour glaner d'autres informations. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de se rendre au Paradis si, au cas où, ce personnage était blanc comme neige. Heureusement pour lui, après quelques recherches dans les mondes souterrains, il rencontra une créature hideuse, avec une tête remplie d'aiguilles et adepte de la strangulation. Il s'avéra que cette créature avait eu affaire avec Crocomo pour faire des choses disons… pas très catholiques. Chiméri fut même impressionné que son Roi ait été présent à ce moment-là. Crocomo devait être quelqu'un de très important alors.

La dernière fois que le crocodile avait été aperçu, il se cachait dans un magasin de peluche. Logique ! De la sorte, aucun Plastique ne pourrait le soupçonner. Son ami Pirate s'était déguisé en mannequin, ainsi que la féministe, qui avait fait scandale à ce propos.

Chiméri se retrouva donc à King Patate, le magasin #1 des jouets. Il farfouilla dans tous les rayons, et finit par retrouver la féministe, placée à côté de Barbie. Elle hurla de terreur en voyant le démon, se qui fit rappliquer le Pirate.

-Aye aye démon, que veux-tu ?

-Mon Roi, dénommé le Patron, m'envoie vous chercher. Ainsi que votre collègue Crocomo.

-Oh oui le Patron ! Crocomo est content !

Tous sursautèrent.

Un petit crocodile en peluche sauta d'une étagère et se mit à marcher en direction du petit groupe.

-Salut ! Je suis Crocomo. Je vois que le Patron me cherche ? C'est pour une partouze ?

Le démon le regarda surpris. Quel bon élément il ferait en Enfer !

-Non. Mon Roi est à votre recherche. Il compte délivrer les humains emprisonnés, et se débarrasser au plus vite des Plastiques. Il m'a donc demandé de vous contacter, pour que vous l'aidiez.

Les trois personnages de Minute Papillon se regardèrent. Allaient-ils se cacher indéfiniment ici ? Ou allaient-ils aider leur ami ?

[…]

Pendant ce temps-là, le temps passait au petit refuse des résistants. Le Patron s'était restauré, et se reposait un peu. Deux longs jours l'attendaient, et il avait besoin d'être au maximum de sa force s' il souhaitait aboutir à un succès. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était emparé de lui, cependant il essayait au maximum de ne pas y penser. Certes, Mathieu n'était pas opérationnel, ce qui faisait donc un élément en moins niveau résistance et niveau attaque. S'il comptait, ils n'étaient que peu à être aptes à se battre. Plectrum, Crocomo, Samuel et Richard étaient des éléments forts dans cette bataille. Les Plastiques n'avaient pas d'armes ni de connaissances suffisantes sur comment les battre. Par contre les humains … Nyo et lui-même … la moindre balle pouvait être fatale.

Le Patron secoua la tête. Depuis quand avait-il des moments de doutes ?

_**Pourvu que tout se passe bien … **_


End file.
